


What You Can Do Today

by Loran_Arameri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri
Summary: Steve has set up the rules, and Tony is determined to fulfill them to a T.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	What You Can Do Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sesh! I hope this gives you some joy.
> 
> Thanks to hyperfixationsonly for beta.

Tony is exhausted. Not enough to give up, though. 

Steve is lying back on the couch, his entire form relaxed, propped up between a mount of throw pillows and smiling up at him. He’s gloriously illuminated by the lights in the penthouse; it’s night and the absence of natural light and its progression gives Tony even more of the feeling that he has been riding Steve for hours. 

His thighs hurt, his hole hurts, but it’s all too easy to ignore. Tony has a goal.

“You feel so good.” Steve’s words draw a sob out of Tony. No matter how often Steve says it, it manages to hit Tony at his core every time. “You’re so loose for me. How often have you done this today? How often have you filled yourself up with me?”

Tony knows that Steve knows exactly how many times it has been. It’s all about those numbers.

“Four times.” Four times that Tony has asked if he could please have Steve’s cock in his ass.

“And?”

“And two times in my mouth.”

He had started with the blow jobs. Maybe that had been his tactical error. After two, Steve said that he was done with oral for the day. It hadn’t demotivated Tony then, but right now, he was questioning his decisions.

Steve hums a low note. He doesn’t sound anywhere close to coming. He sounds relaxed, amused, turned on but for all the wrong reasons.

Trailing a finger over Tony’s cockcage, he asks, “And how long have you been locked up?”

It takes all of Tony’s concentration to answer and keep up with his movement. “34 days.”

“It didn’t feel that long to me.” 

Tony doesn’t growl; he doesn’t talk back; he keeps on moving.

“I love how you look locked up.” 

Tony knows that. It still makes him shiver.

“That it’s all mine. As is your ass and your mouth.” He pulls Tony down for a kiss, and Tony can’t resist, not after he’s stated it like that. He falls forward into Steve’s arms losing all of his momentum. He wants to cry, but Steve is kissing him, and instead, he moans into his mouth. It still sounds a little wet. 

Steve splays a hand over his ass, touching all that belongs to him, finally trailing a finger over the point where they are connected. “How does it feel?”

“Burns. But I can go on.” Tony never knows if Steve’s asking because he’s about to not let Tony go any further or because he enjoys how far Tony pushes himself for him. 

Steve hums. He bites into the cord at the side of Tony’s neck and pushes at his rim hard at the same time. Tony yowls. For a moment he thinks, Steve’s about to finger him while his cock is still inside Tony. But then he lets up. 

Tony wants to push back up, to get Steve off, before his body gives out, but Steve holds his head pressed to his shoulder. “At how many was the tally this morning?”

Steve knows, but he also loves to make Tony say it. 

“94.”

“94 times I have come into your ass or your mouth in 34 days.”

“99 now.”

Tony can hear Steve’s grin in his voice. “You’ve been busy.”

Tony huffs into Steve’s neck.

“You love being my whore.” It’s not a question. Steve’s voice is warm, telling how much he likes it too.

“I have a goal.”

A hundred times. That’s what Steve had told him after locking him up over a month ago. He would only get unlocked after Steve had come into his mouth or his ass one hundred times. Steve would take good care of him of course, unlock him regularly to clean him and milk him to make sure that there were no bad consequences, but Tony has not even had a hard on in 34 days. Not for lack of trying on his cock’s behalf. It was maddening, made him horny like he probably hadn’t ever been in his life. 

Now, he is done with it. He will make Steve come even if it means passing out right after. He will get unlocked today.

Steve lets go of his neck, and Tony pushes himself up, his arms trembling. It takes him a minute to get back into the rhythm. Steve watches him, considering as if he has doubts that Tony can do it. He has done this three times already today. He can do it a fourth time.

“Do you know how exciting it is when you beg me to fuck you several times a day?”

Tony doesn’t say that today Steve refused to fuck him. Tony had to fuck himself on Steve. On the last day, Steve has made it extra hard on him, but Tony didn’t care. It was hot to be honest. It still is, but the day has been long. 

He can ignore his aching thighs and the burning in his ass. Steve Rogers might be stubborn, but Tony gets what he wants.

And as if to prove Tony’s point, Steve’s breathing does get heavier. He skates his hand up and down Tony’s sides, watching him like he can’t get enough of it. Tony rolls his hips. Steve has literally the keys to his sexual gratification, but Tony knows everything about Steve’s pressure points too. They are on the home stretch; not long and Tony will have his tally up to a hundred and Steve will unlock him, and he doesn’t know if he will be conscious for what comes after, but at least he’ll be done with it.

“I’m getting close,” Steve says, and Tony lets out a sigh of relief against his will.

He keeps on bouncing himself up and down, and finally Steve can’t stay still anymore. His hips snap up against Tony’s ass. Tony squeezes. It’s about to be—

Steve grabs his ass and lifts him off. A protesting gurgle is everything Tony can think of as a reaction. Steve sets him down on his thighs, grabbing his own cock in front of Tony’s caged one now. 

It’s only a handful of strokes before Steve comes over his hand. Parts hit Tony’s belly and his cage. He thinks he might cry.

“God, look at you.” Steve rubs his come off the cage with his thumb.

Tony’s frustration breaks through in a loud sobbing noise that he hardly can believe is coming from him.

“Shhh.” Steve pulls him down, ignoring how the pool of his own come smears in between them. He envelops Tony in his arms and kisses his hair. “You can try again tomorrow.”

While Tony’s cock strains against the cage, his body is melting into Steve’s embrace. The contradiction makes tears run over his face, hot against the skin, while he listens to his own heartbeat quiet down to the rhythm of Steve’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all comments. ♥️


End file.
